Gwyneth Camden
'''"Someday... I'll aquaint you with... my dread." '- Gwyneth's few spoken words during her torture.'' At a Glance One of the humans of Kirkdom tortured by Sanilla during her rebellion, Gwyneth was rescued by Nicholas Saint from beneath the ruins of an old church in a labratory used by Sanilla's rebels. Her left eye, having been heavily damaged by experiments, had been rendered useless but despite this handicap she joined the Adeptus Imperium and became a fierce combatant who spoke little and favoured to project feelings of terror into her enemy's minds. History A native citizen of Salt Gohlin, Gwyneth Camden grew up in one of the many families disillusioned by Oghma's disappearance during the Necrotic War. At a young age her family instilled a sense of reliance on other humans, rather than faith in the gods, a mindset that would set Gwyneth up for the later arrival of the Church of Kirk. When the Church of Kirk arrived, Gwyneth was one of the many people curious about the exchange of freedom-for-power. The promise of a crime-free-state was also alluring, as was the idea of a telepathic and emotional sense of community. Without hesitation, Gwyneth joined the Church or Kirk and was welcomed with open arms by the congregation as she received her "blessing". Emerald Eyes of Kirkdom Seeking a means to outmatch Lord Kirk's psionics, Sanilla and her rebels began abducting helpless citizens to their lab beneath an old church of Oghma. Crossing through town late one night, Gwyneth became one of these victims and was promptly knocked out and dragged to the labratory of mad science. Unaware of where she was taken, Gwyneth was forced to watch as her fellow citizens were subjected to bizzare alchemical tests and had their eyes pulled from their skulls, all in the name of finding a way to hinder the latent psionic link of all "blessed" by Kirk. Gwyneth too would become the subject of their experiments, the rebels carving up the left side of her face to implant tubes of psionic-dampening ooze directly to the veins around her eye. Racked with unmitigated pain, Gwyneth lashed about, conscious through the entire ordeal. Help would come from a surprising source when a party of adventurers named Fortune's Triad discovered and defeated the rebels beneath the church. Speechless and in shock from the pain, Gwyneth was unable to reach out to them but had been hidden behind a secret stone door in an adjoining room. Following the adventurer's lead, Salt Gohlin's militia with a contingent of soldiers from the Adeptus Custodes entered the ruins and telepathically found Gwyneth behind the hidden door. Picked up by the knight Nicholas Saint, Gwyneth was escorted from the torture chamber and back to the surface. Battle of Emerald Dawn Traumatized from her ordeal, Gwyneth fled to Kirkdom to feel safer in the community of telepaths. Unable to shake her grief, she approached a member of the Offico Clergio, Delphina Censal, who suggested she turn her anxiety into a weapon of valor. Attending the halls of the Adeptus Imperium, Gwyneth's simmering trauma was detected by the order who inducted her to begin training as an Ardent, a psionic capable of persuading and assault others with their emotions. With only a few days of training when Sanilla's forces returned with an army of Warforged, Gwyneth was quick to take up arms and race with her comrades to defend the city. Despite her inexperience, the raw power of her trauma allowed her a sizable outpouring of psionic power, giving her the strength to go head-to-head with a warforged hound agressor. Emerging victorious, Gwyneth was inducted into the Adeptus Imperium and began part of the order's tactical forces. Eye of Expansion To be discovered... Category:Human